beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Orojya Revizer T125JB
Orojya Revizer T125JB Dark Blue Ver. 'is a Limited-Edition Bey that can be obtained at the WBBA events. It is recognized as a Defense-Type Beyblade. Stone Face: Orojya Revizer The stone face shows Revizer and Orojya combined. Orojya depicts the mythical creature "Yamata no Orochi" or just "Orochi" which has 8 heads and 8 tails. Revizer depicts "Leviathan" which is a sea dwelling serpent. The Stone Face shows Leviathan facing to the left with a sinister grin. While with Orojya, it shows 3 heads of Orojya also facing to the left while opening it's mouth, showing it's fangs. It is a turquoise-ish in color. Upper Chrome Wheel: Revizer '''Weight: '''30.5 grams Showing off quite the impression of being circular, Revizer carries many elements of its source material into its appearance. The most noticeable would be the Revizer's head that is resting atop of the Warrior Wheel with a menacing expression. The tail of the legendary creature follows this as it whip-lashes and circles the entire Wheel. Some subtle wave-pool and oceanic designs are then carried to other distinguishable areas but does not fail to showcase some holes here-and-there. Being the almost-circular Warrior Wheel that it is, two holes at two of its sides stop it from achieving the perfection. These holes are formed by the sea-riding waves details that can be visualized additionally as yet another leviathan raising its jaws. It is light blue with green stickers. Lower Chrome Wheel: Orojya '''Weight: '''29.3 grams This Warrior Wheel consists of a ring circled by multiple snakes. These engraved serpents create small protrusions all around Orojya, like a gear. Following the characteristic of all Shogun Steel Beyblades, Orojya has a hole for the Element Wheel's orb to protrude into, and two snake heads encase it from each side with their fangs. Some swirly designs exist in the inner part of this Warrior Wheel, all the way down to the opposite side of the crystal, where a menacing face is formed. Made to resemble a snake's head in a front view, two evil eyes are engraved as well as small fangs near the edge of Orojya, and that big head's apparent mustaches are prolonged to become the many small serpents encircling the rest of the Warrior Wheel. This wheel could be useful for defense in the synchrom combo ''MSF-H/MSF Orojya-Killerken GB145/ED145RS/CS. ''Also most parts are covered by serpents and/or sea snakes. It is turquoise in color. Spin Track: T125 *'Weight: 1.84 grams Tornado 125 has four wing protrusions spaced apart widely in a tornado-like manner. It is designed to work in a similar manner to Down Force 145, however, the effect it produces is negligible. The performance of this Track is similar to Defense 125, and as a height, it is generally outclassed by Change Height 120. It is translucent light purple in color. It was first released with Flame Libra T125ES. Performance Tip: Jog Ball (JB) Jog Ball has the same size as Wide Ball but with more Defense due to the little rounded spikes on it to grip onto the stadium when it is hit. This Performance Tip is actually acts more like a Balance type bottom than a Defensive one, due to the fact that it moves around with notable aggression and grips for strong hits. When solo spinning the spikes will not grip and instead will lessen floor contact increasing stamina over WB. It still retains quite high Defense in Endurance and low recoil. In fact, this would be a nearly flawless fantastically Balanced Performance Tip if not for one downfall. This is that while roaming around it sets itself up for a K.O. and Attack Types whether in the flower pattern or not will hit it, and it's closer to the exits, making the chances of a stadium out higher. It is outclassed by MB due to more weight and Stamina and RB due to more friction and a wider circumference. In the anime it is shown to be able to spin on top of/in liquids, however, in real life, any Performance Tip can spin in liquids, just not that well. Also, in the anime, JB has spikes on the top of this tip but not in real life. Trivia *Originally, the T125JB compo was released with Rock Scorpio T125JB. Gallery images (1)huih.jpg|Orojya Revizer with stickers on download (3).jpg|Total set images (2)8h.jpg|Layout images (3)ionb.jpg P127056062F78C9D_zpse7c873a0.jpg rareT125JB.jpg Category:Limited Edition Beyblades Category:Water Element Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Beyblades Category:Defense Types